Project Proemial Omega Wiki
"Global/Universal threat level" by the Nova Corps Orion - 'The Son of Proemial God's' Content: Origin: Orion was born on the planet Corot -7B which is an exoplanet located 489 light-years away from Earth that orbits a star similar to our own. It’s also a rocky planet that’s only about 58% larger than Earth and its surface temperature is up to 2,500 °C. As such, it’s expected to be covered in molten rock and be subject to its daily magmatic rain showers. Orion was abandoned on Corot-7B due to the battle between his parents (Ageis and Tenebrous) and Galactus. This battle ended with Orion being stranded on Corot-7B which was around 400 light-years away from his original home which is now nicknamed 'the Dark planet' as it only receives around 1-2% of light. Fortunately, Orion was found by an officer called Irani Rael from the Nova corp on one of their expedition trips. Irani Rael was a high ranked member as she was a Nova centurion, so she brought him back to her home planet Xandar to foster him into the Corp, also as Irani Rael was the first person Orion actually saw he shapeshifted into a human form to fit her species. When Orion turned 8 she enlisted him into the Nova Corp academy to help him train and prepare him for using the Helmet, and since Irani Rael rapidly rose the ranks to Nova prime she was able to keep an eye on him. Nova Corp/Shield Academy: Orion now had been on Xander in the Nova Corp Academy for nearly 9 years, but neither he or the Nova Corp knew where he originally came from or who his parents were, so the current Nova prime (Irani Rael) negotiated an agreement with The Watchers to reveal to her the true origin of Orion. She finally understood where and who Orion actually was and the true potential of his abilities/powers. When Irani Rael got the full details of the origin of Orion she ended up telling him who he was and they mutually agreed that the Nova helmet wouldn't work on Orion due to the sheer and immense amounts of cosmic energy he already emulates which comes from his parents being Proemial God's. Irani Rael knew of only one other planet which could effectively accommodate Orion and who had the right mentors to teach him, and to her, that was Earth with Nick Fury and the Sheild academy. When Orion turned 10 he was transported to Earth and was introduced to Nick Fury, however, unlike the original Sheild base which is located in Washington D.C, Orion was sent to one of the international headquarters set up by shield in England. This was because of Irani Rael and Nick Fury who both understood the possible omega level abilities of Orion and that the best option was to keep him secret and to train him out of the public eye. As suspected Orion quickly rose to the higher ranks compared to his other teammates and begun to show more and more qualities of his parents the older he got. Orion's Parents (Ageis & Tenebrous): ''' The complete history of Tenebrous is unknown. He has existed in this universe since its infancy. He is a proemial being. It is said that he prepared what existed for what is to come, by eliminating early lifeforms such as the Chaos Mites. It is documented that ages ago he was known and feared as Tenebrous of the Darkness. Time has erased nearly all of his evil. In an early battle of the Gods, Tenebrous and the female proemial God Aegis were among the only remaining survivors of a brutal battle with Galactus, which was also the battle which left Orion abandoned on Corot-7B (The Dark planet). They were imprisoned in the prison planetoid known as the Kyln by the World Devourer Galactus. The Kyln is located at the edge of the universe in a sector known as the Crunch Cascade. They remained locked in there for centuries. Tenebrous and Aegis confronted Galactus and his newly restored Herald the Silver Surfer in battle. Galactus and the Silver Surfer were easily defeated and left for Thanos to strip them of the Power Cosmic. Thanos who had struck an alliance with Annihilus of the Negative Zone. Thanos worked diligently to remove the Power Cosmic. Tenebrous and Aegis disappeared into the cosmos. They later returned to the ruins of the Kyln hoping to find the other Proemial Gods, which could have also been prisoners there. To their disappointment, they found the fallen body of Antiphon the Overseer. He had apparently fallen victim to the destruction of the Kyln. The Silver Surfer who had escaped captivity tracked down the two Gods. He defeated them by using the powers of the Crunch to destroy them once and for all. '''O''rion vs The Grandmaster: 'The coming of the Grandmaster'- (Summary)'' After the disbanding of the original Avengers and the death of Captain America and Ironman plus other members of the group there was a period of peace and stability within the cities, so there was never a urgent need for a resurgence of the Avengers or an alternative version of it. However, even though the Avengers technically disbanded there were still active members such as Spider-man who was still protecting and fighting villains. Suddenly there was a period of ongoing criminal attacks from various villain such as Graviton, Lilith, Vulcan, Task Master and Madam Mask. Even though Spider-man is a formidable hero, Nick fury saw that it would be too much for him to continuously go up against theses villains alone. So Nick Fury made up the decision to assemble a team to help fight against the rising level of criminality in the city, so he banded together a team made up 5 members which included Nova, Squirrel girl, Iron-heart, Spider-man and called in Orion from the international shield headquarters based in England to join the team. The team was finally assembled and they were given the name 'Squadron' and were quickly placed into various training sessions on the Shield Helipad in New York city. Orion, Nova and Iron-heart showed the highest levels for their energy attacks whilst Squirrel girl and Spider-man showed high levels for their tactical and physical manoeuvres. To Nick fury and themselves the team was ready enough to work together and fight besides one another, which was definitely put to the test when a level 8 earthquake struck New York city, and considering that the highest level earthquake which ever hit Earth was a 9.5 and that a level 11 quake could split the Earth into two, the team had a lot on their hands. Orion and Nova was first placed on the scene to evaluate the extent of the Earthquake on the city, however what they saw was no normal siting because they noticed it was a machine which was giving of the seismic waves which indicted an Earthquake. Orion and Nova quickly noticed it was a trap, however before they could tell the rest of the team, the villains Electro and Vulture ambushed them by firing and blasting them with their powers. Fortunately Orion was able to create a force field around the both of them while Nova blast Vulture and escaped. Iron heart, Spider-man and Squirrel girl faced the same attack but from Dr Octopus, Sandman and Kravan. As Orion and Nova got back to the team they were face to face with Electro, Vulture, Dr Octopus, Kravan and Mysterio. From the Helipad Nick fury noticed something very different with the villains, as before they would have never worked together and he was reading significant levels of cosmic radiation from them, but it wasn't from their weapons or their arms or their chest but the radiation was being read from their heads and specifically their brains, and that level of radiation in any human is fatal. As Nick fury was discovering that they were somehow being manipulated and brain washed there was another quake on New York city however this wasn't an Earthquake but a massive ship entering the Earth's atmosphere. The ship was carrying something which looked like a dome being placed on top of the city. The whole city and the team was in confusion on what was happening until the owner of the ship walked out onto the top of the ship for everyone too see. Nick furry recognised it was the Collector but noticed that he was looking rather unusual, and different especially compared to the last time him and The Avengers last saw him. There was a loud sound which covered the whole of the country and when it came to seize the Collector shouted, "the contest of champions have begun"..... The Grandmaster continued on controlling the Sinister six with his use of his cosmic powers and continued the battles with The Squadron to fully determine which team and person was truly the greatest and most powerful of them all. The squadron and the sinister six participated in the battles and the trials that the Grandmaster placed in front of them as they believed that that was the only way to end the contest and release New York from the dome which The Grandmaster placed on the city...... Orion and The Celestials: After the encounter with The Grandmaster the team were celebrating their win against someone as powerful as he was, but there was still some concern on how the Grandmaster got so powerful and how how he was able to control the minds of the sinister 6 and border all of New York City. After the battle with the Grandmaster, Orion felt there was more behind the whole situation than what had seemed but he ignored this feeling. A few weeks after with the battle against the Grandmaster Orion still couldn't shake of the nervous and weary feeling he was having, so he decided to contact Doctor Strange. Powers & Abilities: * Molecular Manipulation: '''''Orion discovered that he had the powers of molecular manipulation which he had used to revert himself from the liquid. The extent of these powers are not yet known, but he was able to defeat high ranked Nova officers with their helmets on. * Cosmic manipulation: '''Orion can create, shape and manipulate cosmic energies to produce nearly any effect they desire, including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the manipulation of matter across space and time, the creation of force fields, the creation of inter-dimensional portals and vortices, telekinesis, and cosmic awareness * ''Materialisation: Orion learned that he could craft and build various constructs by rearranging molecules by force of will. Either conjuring a miniature werewolf in the palm of his hand, erecting a force field able to deflect energy waves with relative ease. * Telekinesis: Orion can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with their mind. * Telepathic: Orion has the ability to transmit information from one mind to another and Telepathic Perception, which is the ability to receive information from another mind. * Immortality: Orion was born from Pomiel God's which makes him completely immortal. * Superhuman Strength: Orion's strength varies greatly and depends on his mental stability, and he possesses vast superhuman strength, granting him the ability to lift (press) far in excess of 100 tons easily. He could be deemed one of the strongest beings in the Universe. He has demonstrated several astonishing feats of strength during his career, including easily lifting tremendous weights, * Superhuman Speed: Orion possesses the ability to think, move, run, and react at superhuman speeds. He has been observed catching bullets and has also been seen moving far in excess of supersonic speeds; his speed on earth is enough to be gauged as fast enough to move at orbital velocity. * Superhuman Stamina: Enhanced musculature is far more efficient than that of a human. As a result, his muscles produce no fatigue toxins. However, his stamina greatly varies, depending on his mental state.[citation needed] * Superhuman Agility: Orion's natural balance, agility, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Senses: Orion possesses vastly enhanced senses. He is able to hear almost any sound at any decibel, pitch, and frequency. The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequencies he can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency (He has demonstrated hearing a butterfly's heartbeat in Africa). The range of his eyesight is also far greater than that of a human being. He is able to detect a single person from hundreds of miles in the air and above cloud level. * Flight: Orion possesses the ability to float by defying gravity, using his superhuman speed to fly far above hypersonic speeds (above Mach 10). He has demonstrated travelling to the Sun and back in a matter of moments which would require him to fly at speeds faster than light. * Teleportation: He has shown an ability to teleport in a blinding flash of dark blue/purple light. * Invulnerability: He is almost completely impervious to harm unless he wills himself to be killed he has shown no direct weakness. He has been seen surviving extremely harsh atmospheric conditions * Light Projection: Having absolute control over the light he produces, he can control its direction, frequency (colour), amplitude (intensity), and duration * Energy Blasts: Orion can generate light, heat, kinetic force, and other forms of energy as powerful blasts and explosions of a yellow colour. These blasts are usually generated from the hands and eyes. The maximum power of these blasts is unknown. It has shown previously to be capable of burning Hulk's skin and levelling whole city blocks in the past. He has also shown the ability to emit omnidirectional blasts that we're able to eliminate a large group of Attuma's soldiers. * Psionic Abilities: Orion possesses powerful psychic and mental power. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Orion can heal himself from virtually all injuries. Category:Browse